WindClan
WindClan is a group of cats that live primarily on the open moors. Their founding leader, Windstar, got her name from being able to run as fast as the wind, so by extension, the name was thought to be given to the Clan. Description :WindClan cats are known for their love of open spaces. They are small and wiry compared to the other Clans. They live on open fields, or moorland, where they catch their main prey of hares and rabbits. Of all four Clans, they are the least used to wet ground, preferring the grassy ground of the moors, which they sleep on. They do not like to sleep in the shelter of dens because they prefer the fresh air. They are fiercely loyal and tough. They can also be nervous and quick to flee, due to lack of cover on the moor. In the old forest home, they took pride in being the closest Clan to the Moonstone, where the leaders and medicine cats went to share tongues with StarClan, and they often find themselves blessed to be the closest Clan to StarClan, both physically and spiritually since they do not live in an environment surrounded by trees or many shrubs that block their view of Silverpelt. They are considered the fastest of the Clan cats, and are considered to be the most quick witted amongst the other Clans. They are also the easiest to be offended and are the least likely to start battles between other Clans. The pelts of WindClan favor shades of gray and brown, perhaps as a natural outgrowth of the camouflage those colors provide. Of all the Clans, they have the deepest knowledge of Twolegs from seeing them on the farms that surround their territory. Territory In the forest territories The WindClan moors territory is located in what Twolegs call Windover Moor. The territory also includes Twoleg places such as the border, Windover Farm. Landmarks in this territory include: *'Camp' - It is tucked into a natural dip in the sandy moors. This makes the camp sheltered from wind, but easy to attack. *'Abandoned badger set' - A tunnel once used by a badger. *'The Gorge' - A deep gorge cut by the river in the terrain, border with RiverClan. Apprentices are forbidden to go near it. *'Twoleg farm' - The northwest border of the territory is marked by a farm. Ravenpaw and Barley live here. *'Outlook Rock' - A large rock on the border heading towards Fourtrees. From here, everything can be seen across the moors. The camp is very well hidden, surrounded by a tangle of gorse. An old legend says that Windstar, the founder, scooped out a pawful of sand to make the hollow for the camp. There are no proper dens. The leader, apprentices, and warriors prefer to sleep under the open sky, although in bad weather, they retreat in burrows made by rabbits, foxes or badgers. The leader has a den behind the Tallrock, but he never sleeps there. The Tallrock is a large boulder used by the leader for special ceremonies. The elder's den and nursery are dens along the gorse wall surrounding the camp. In the lake territories :The lake territory for WindClan is called Hare Hill by Twolegs. The borders of the Clan have Twoleg names, such as the Hare Hill Riding Stables and Hare Hill road. Landmarks here include: *'Camp' - A shallow scoop in the ground open to the sky. *'Moonpool stream' - A stream marking WindClan's northern border, which is shared with ThunderClan. Leads up to the Moonpool. *'Horseplace' - The fence of Horseplace marks the Southern border of WindClan. Their heavy hooves make cats stay away from them. *'Lake shore' - WindClan is located on the eastern shore of the Lake. :A giant boulder resides in the center of the camp. This is called the Tallrock, where the leader makes his speeches. A gorse bush against the rock is the nursery. In another boulder is the medicine cat's den. The leader, apprentices, warriors and the deputy sleep in the center underneath the sky. In bad weather, they retreat in burrows made by rabbits, foxes or badgers. There is also an old badger set where the elders sleep. Eras Windstar :Windstar is the founder and first leader of WindClan. Her deputy was Gorse Fur, her mate, and her medicine cat was Moth Flight, her daughter. :Wind started as a loner living on the moor. She lives with a tom named Branch after her mother and sister die in an especially harsh leaf-bare. One day, Branch abandons Wind when she is injured, and she finds Gorse soon after. They become close. :Wind and Gorse are then found by Gray Wing living on the moor. Gray Wing invites them to come live in Tall Shadow’s camp, but they are wary. However, they are eventually accepted as full camp cats, and are given the names Wind Runner and Gorse Fur. :In Tall Shadow’s camp, Wind Runner gives birth to four kits: Emberkit, Morning Whisker, Dust Muzzle and Moth Flight. Emberkit dies soon after birth, and Morning Whisker dies of the sickness a few moons later. Wind Runner is wracked with grief and becomes very protective of her remaining kits. :Wind Runner moves back onto the moor and forms her own camp. She is an independent and smart leader, often letting the other Clans handle their disputes in their own. Her daughter, Moth Flight, grows up to be a dreamy and unusual cat, who is always distracted by strange plants or lost in her thoughts. Wind Runner becomes angry with her, as Moth Flight being always distracted is putting her daughter in danger. Moth Flight leaves WindClan and finds the Moonstone, and receives a vision of the future medicine cats. StarClan tells Moth Flight to bring Wind Runner to the Moonstone to receive her nine lives, which she does. Windstar accepts Moth Flight as her medicine cat, and appoints Gorse Fur as her deputy. He becomes leader after her. Gorsestar :Gorsestar becomes leader of WindClan after Windstar. Heatherstar :Heatherstar is the leader of WindClan before Tallstar. Her medicine cats were Chiveclaw, Hawkheart, and Barkface, and her deputies were Gorsefoot, Reedfeather, and Talltail. :Heatherstar was a wise and respected leader. While receiving her nine lives, she receives a warning that one of her cats will leave WindClan, and that she must let him. This cat turns out to be Talltail, and Heatherstar, though angry at first at the prospect that one of her cats would leave, lets him go. :After Sandgorse dies in a tunnel collapse, Heatherstar makes the monumental decision to discontinue tunneling. This angers many of the former tunnelers, as tunneling has been a tradition in WindClan since the dawn of the Clans. Heatherstar sticks to her decision, and tunneling is still outlawed in WindClan. :After a long and prosperous leadership, Heatherstar loses her last life to Greencough, and Tallstar becomes leader after her. Tallstar :Tallstar is leader of WindClan before Onestar. His deputies were Deadfoot, Mudclaw, and Onewhisker, and his medicine cat was Barkface. :Tallstar lead his Clan through many hardships. When Brokenstar drives out WindClan, he and his Clan are discovered by Fireheart and Graystripe and brought back. He is eternally grateful to Fireheart for this. However, when Tallstar discovers that ThunderClan is harboring Brokentail, he attacks them alongside ShadowClan. Later, when ThunderClan suspects WindClan to be stealing prey, Fireheart uses his friendship with Tallstar to get him to meet with Bluestar, stopping the impending battle. :When Firestar becomes leader of ThunderClan, Tallstar approves of his choices, as he recognizes that Firestar is Jake’s son. When Tigerstar attacks the clans, Tallstar unites WindClan with ThunderClan, forming LionClan, and they triumph in the battle against BloodClan. Firestar and Tallstar’s Clans harbor a strong alliance after this, often standing together in one another’s decisions. :Tallstar begins to grow old, yet he still makes the journey to the lake when Twolegs begin destroying the forest. When the Clans arrive at their new home, Tallstar knows that it is the last thing he will ever do. With his dying breath, he appoints Onewhisker to be his deputy instead of Mudclaw, knowing that Mudclaw would lead WindClan into countless unnecessary battles if he became leader. Despite Mudclaw’s efforts, Onestar becomes leader after Tallstar. Onestar :Onestar is the leader of WindClan after Tallstar. His deputies were Ashfoot and Harespring, and his medicine cats were Barkface and Kestrelflight. :After Onewhisker is appointed deputy by Tallstar right before the leader dies, many cats object to his leadership and rebel with Mudclaw. Onewhisker does not know what to do, as the cats have not found a connection to StarClan in the lake territories yet, so he does not have his nine lives. However, he appoints Ashfoot as his deputy, and eventually gets help from ThunderClan to end Mudclaw’s rebellion. When the Moonpool is discovered, Onewhisker finally receives his nine lives. :As Onestar struggles to find his place as leader, he severs his Clan's connection with ThunderClan, believing that WindClan does not need help from the other Clans. When a loner named Sol comes to the lake, Sol teaches WindClan how to fight in the tunnels and leads them in an attack against ThunderClan. However, with the help of Hollyleaf, WindClan is defeated. :His first deputy, Ashfoot, dies in the Great Battle, and Onestar makes Harespring, a cat who trained with the Dark Forest, his deputy as a sign of forgiveness to all the cats who trained with Dark Forest. :When Darktail and his rogues come to the clans, Onestar is forced to reveal that he had an affair with a kittypet named Smoke, and that Darktail is his son. After Onestar had denied Smoke and her kits from joining the Clans, Smoke raised her only surviving kit to hate the cats that rejected him. Onestar’s last life is lost when he and Darktail try to kill each other and drown together in the lake. He is succeeded by his deputy, Harespring. Harestar :Harestar became leader after Onestar, and is the current leader of WindClan. His deputy is Crowfeather, and his medicine cat is Kestrelflight. :Onestar chose Harespring as deputy because he was a cat who trained with the Dark Forest, and Onestar wanted to show all the Clans his forgiveness of all the cats who trained with the Place of No Stars. Because if this, Harespring was unwilling to question his leader as deputy, and is horrified at the prospect of defying him. :When Onestar dies, Harestar succeeds him as leader. Harestar is often a tactless and selfish leader, thinking only of himself and his Clan. He can be annoying for the other leaders to deal with, as he often disagrees with them. However, he appoints Crowfeather as his deputy, knowing that Crowfeather was disappointed when Onestar chose Harestar as deputy instead of Crowfeather. :When Squirrelflight tells the leaders about The Sisters, Harestar agrees with Tigerstar in that they should drive them out. Squirrelflight’s temporary solution satisfies him for a little while, but when the Sisters still do not leave, he allies with ShadowClan in driving them out. History of ranks |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | |} |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | |} |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | |} Gallery Official art Trivia Interesting facts *WindClan was named by Gray Wing, and was the first to be named. Author statements *Most WindClan cats probably have short fur.Revealed on Kate's blog Mistakes *WindClan was mistakenly called "Wind Clan" in Moth Flight's Vision. See also *List of WindClan Cats *List of other Clans External links * * * * * * Notes and references de:WindClanru:Племя Ветраfr:Clan du Ventcs:Větrný klanfi:Tuuliklaanilt:Vėjo klanasnl:WindClanpl:Klan Wiatrues:Clan del Vientoit:Il Clan del Ventouk:Вітряний Клан Category:Clans and groups